Love Keeps Us Going
by Belle White Rose
Summary: Beta: HarryandGinny Fan hpff! It's of the trio's sixth year. Life seems to just keep getting better and better, but then tragdy befalls the couples, will they be saved, or will they be lost forever more? Please review before I take my story off this site
1. Trouble in Hogsmeade

** Love Keeps Us Going**  
Chapter One: Trouble in Hogsmeade

"Harry," Ron said.

"Harry," Ron repeated a little louder.

"HARRY!" Ron screamed and waved his hands in front of Harry's face.

"Um…What?" Harry replied. He had been staring at Ginny again. She looked especially hot today in her tight brown jeans and pink halter top that showed of her slim physique. She looked absolutely breathtaking in Harry's opinion.

"Did you even hear what I said? I asked if you were ready to go to Hogsmeade yet." Ron asked, irritated. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and all of the third years and above were excited to get out of the castle. Ron wanted to head out soon because he was running low in sweets and dungbombs. Also, he wanted to take a look Fred and George's new branch in Hogsmeade.

"Yeah, let's go," said Harry. He quickly snuck another glance at Ginny. She really was beautiful and he was starting to fall for her. Ron, of course, was blissfully oblivious.

Hermione on the other hand noticed. _It's about time. I can't wait to tell Ginny. Her dreams might finally come true. They would make a great couple,_ Hermione thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling about 'Mione?" Harry asked when he saw Hermione's face break into a grin.

"Nothing," Hermione replied innocently. _Now if only I can get Ron to notice me._ Hermione thought sighing inwardly. In her opinion, Ron was looking just as handsome as ever: with his flaming red hair, impossibly cute freckles, and those lips, so full and delicious looking that she just wanted to grab him and snog him senseless, but she couldn't. After all, Ron didn't even know she was a girl, or at least that's what Hermione thought.

"So, guys, where should we go first? Honeydukes? I'll running low on sugar quills." Hermione said.

"Okay, we can go to Honeydukes first, it's fine by me," replied Harry.

"It's fine by me, I wanted to go there first anyways," answered Ron.

As soon as the trio entered Honeydukes, they were greeted by the delicious aroma of sweets. Ron immediately spotted a sign for free samples of pumpkin fudge, they each selected a piece and tried it.

"This is delicious!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing another piece and stuffing it into his mouth.

Mmmmmmmmm, it really is delicious!" Harry agreed, "Don't you agree Mione?"

"Yes, for once I actually agree," replied Hermione, "Let's buy some."

They each bought a bag of sweets. They climbed out of Honeydukes and were happily chatting and munching on their sweets when, suddenly, they heard a high pitched scream. They drew their wands and sprinted to where they heard the scream and found that Ginny had been grabbed by Death Eaters there were five Death Eaters in all. Harry felt anger starting from his very core bubble up within him. How dare they grab Ginny!

"Damn it! Take your bloody hands off her!" Harry screamed. When the Death Eater holding Ginny only laughed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione started firing hexes at the Death Eaters. Harry and Ron started dueling with two Death Eaters each while Hermione tried to free Ginny.

Harry quickly took down a Death Eater and moments later, Ron took down another Death Eater.

Hermione however, didn't have such good luck, she had heard two people drop to the floor which meant that two were down, Hermione prayed that it was a Death Eater and not Harry or Ron. She took a moment to take a quick glance and to her relief, it was two Death Eaters that were down, not Harry or Ron. Unfortunately, that one little glance had cost Hermione and she suddenly felt like a knife was cutting open her left shoulder, trying not to show any weakness, Hermione held back her scream. Hermione shot a stunning spell at the Death Eater, making him duck. Unfortunately, at least for the Death Eater, he had to let go of Ginny. Ginny who is now free, shot a stunning spellat the Death Eater. Hermione quickly murmured a healing charm at her cut left shoulder and together, they bound the Death Eater.

"Thanks," Hermione said to Ginny.

"No problem, Mione, I'm the one that should thank you. Anyways, let's help the boys finish off the last two assholes that decided to become Death Eaters," Ginny said with a small giggle.

Just as Ginny and Hermione reached the boys, another two thuds were heard. Harry and ron had just finished off the last two Death Eaters. The four of them bound the Death Eaters and found a professor to take it from there. Then, they started to head back to Hogwarts, but they didn't get more than twenty feet before they ran into Neville, Luna, Dean (Harry quickly glared at him.), and Seamus running towards them, wands drawn.

"We heard a scream, so we came here to find out what happened as soon as possible, but it looks like we're a little late." Neville said in a rush.

"Don't worry," Hermione reassured, "Five Death Eaters came and grabbed Ginny, but Harry stunned them all and we bound them. We've already notified a professor, and they sent the Death Eaters off to Azkaban."

"Oh, sorry we didn't get here faster," Luna apologized.

"Gin, are you okay?" Harry asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ginny smiled e a smile that made Harry's heart melt. Even though she was with Dean, she still loved Harry in her heart.

Dean hugged her and then kissed her sweetly, to which Harry looked away. Harry felt his heart breaking.

The gang headed back to the castle.

When they reached the castle, they went straight to Madame Pomfrey to check on Ginny. Madame Pomfrey said that Ginny was fine, just a little scare because of the encounter.

For the rest of the day, the gang played Quidditch. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus played Quidditch while Hermione, Luna, and Neville watched.

After several hours of Quidditch, the gang decided to asked Ginny what had happened before the Golden Trio got there. Ginny said that she didn't really know she heard twenty five pops and before she knew it, one of the Death Eaters grabbed her. Then, they headed back into the castle for dinner.


	2. Suprise Ball

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Bless her.**

Chapter Two: Surprise Ball

When Harry and Ron went down to meet up with Hermione in the common room before heading down to breakfast the next morning, they found a crowd had gathered around the bulletin board next to the portrait hole. They also saw Hermione was wanting for them on one of the couches.

"Why's everyone around the bulletin board 'Mione? I mean we just had a Hogsmeade weekend yesterday, we can't have another one already!" A very confused Ron asked Hermione as soon as he spotted her.

"I don't know. I tried to see, but after a few minutes I just gave up, it's impossible to push that excited crowd without cursing them." Hermione said as a matter of factly.

"Oh well, I'll just check." Ron said lazily because he was the tallest of the three of them. He stood on tip toes and was just able to read.

_** THE HALLOWEEN BALL**_

THE STAFF WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU TO THE  
FIRST HALLOWEEN BALL IN HOGWARTS  
HISTORY FOR THIRD YEARS AND UP.  
THE BALL WILL TAKE PLACE IN THE GREAT  
HALL ON THE DAY BEFORE HALLOWEEN,  
OCTOBER 30, 2005 FROM 7:00PM TO MIDNIGHT  
AND ALL CLASSES WILL BE EXCUSED ON HALLOWEEN.

"Merlin! Harry and 'Mione listen to this," a very shocked, but happy (because there won't be classes on Halloween) Ron said, "Okay ready?" Harry and Hermione nodded, "There is going to be a Halloween Ball for third years and up on the day before Halloween! It's going to be from 7 o'clock to midnight and classes are excused on Halloween because of the ball!"

"Really? There's going to be a Halloween Ball? Wow that must be the first one in Hogwarts History!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know, it says so on the invitation," Ron said smugly because he actually knew what Hermione told him for once.

"Um… does that mean we have to find dates?" Harry asked nervously. He knew who he wanted to ask, but unfortunately she was going out with one of his roommates. _Merlin, I want Ginny so badly! I wish I could ask her to go to the dance with me, but of course, she's probably going with that prat Dean Thomas!_

"Of course not mate, but if you don't want to look like a loser you should. Is there anyone you want to ask to the ball?" Ron asked Harry.

"Um…no, what 'bout you, who do you want to ask?" Harry shot the question back at Ron.

"…There is a girl that I want to ask, but I don't think she likes me that way and I still have to work up a nerve to. Also, she's one of my best friends and what if asking her out messes up our friendship? I mean I don't want to lose her as a friend even if she'll probably never be mine." Ron said in a rush. _Merlin! No! I almost told Harry and 'Mione that I like her. She's such a smart girl. I know she'll figure it out. Oh shit! Hermione just asked a question, I better listen._ Ron thought.

"Hummm… who is that girl? Let me guess…is it Lavender, but wait is she even your friend?" Hermione asked disappointed. _It's got to be Lavender. I pretty sure he thinks she's so pretty and everything. But maybe not, he's not friends with Lavender. Could it possibly be me? No, I can't, he doesn't even notice me, but he only has two best friends, Harry and me, right? Ron if only you knew how much I love you. Wait…did I just think love? I know I like him very much, but love? sigh Hermione, be honest, you really do love him, _Hermione thought.

"Lavender? No I don't like her, and we aren't friends." Ron said. _Is she trying to torture me?_Ron thought angrily.

"Ron? 'Mione? It's time for breakfast. Do you want to get something to eat before classes start for the day?" Harry said. _I'm pretty sure Ron meant 'Mione. After all, aren't we his two best friends? I'm hungry._ Harry thought.

When the trio reached the great hall for breakfast they heard girls already planning what to wear and just talking excitedly about the ball.

"You should just go ahead and ask Hermione, you'll never know if she likes you too, if you don't ask her, go ahead." Harry urged Ron.

"How did you know? Fine, I'll ask her." Ron questioned.

"Um…'Mione? Can we go outside for a little? There's something I want to ask you." Ron said nervously.

"Sure," Hermione replied with a smile on her face. _Is Ron really going to ask me!_ Hermione thought happily.

Ron and Hermione walked outside the great hall.

"'M-M-Mione? Will you go to the Halloween Ball with m-m-me?" Ron asked. Hermione started to cry. _Damn! 'Mione's really upset. I wish I never asked._ Little did he know, those were tears of joy.

"You don't have…" Ron said disappointed. But Hermione cut him of by suddenly grabbing him and snogging him. Ron was so shocked that he didn't kiss her back at first. When Hermione started to pull back, he pulled her back and kissed her back. When they finally pulled apart it was only because they were both out of breath.

"Of course, Ron! I thought you'll never ask!" Hermione exclaim happily. So hand in hand they headed back to the great hall. When Harry saw them, he smiled. Ginny also noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands. She thought to herself. _So my git of a brother finally found the nerve to ask Hermione out. I just wish that Harry would ask me. I know Dean already asked me and I said I would, but I still love Harry and not Dean, even though Dean is my boyfriend. _sign

"Are you alright Ginny? What's wrong?" Dean asked concerned.

"Yes, it's nothing," Ginny replied.

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
-Belle**


	3. Getting the Girl of Your Dreams, Or Not

**Disclaimer: You are aware that there is no possible way that I can own Harry Potter. Lets just say I did: I won't be living in Maryland or writing on this website. So do you think I own Harry Potter?**

Chapter Three: Getting the Girl of Your Dream (Or Not)

The news about Ron finally asking Hermione out spread across the school like a wild fire in the forest. The whole school had known that Ron and Hermione liked each other, they also knew that Ron and Hermione were too shy to admit it. Everyone thought Ron and Hermione were meant for each other. The whole school was happy for the new couple except… the Slytherins, of course. Ever since Ron asked Hermione out to the ball, the two had become inseparable.

However, there were some people that were happy for the new couple, but were jealous of them. Two of them were of course Harry and Ginny. They both desperately want to be with the other; however, they didn't know the other liked them back.

Another two was Neville and Luna. Neville thought Luna was everything that a girl should be. He also thought she was beautiful both inside and out. Luna thought Neville and a brave and loyal friend and he valued that. Unfortunately, just like Ron and Hermione, they were too shy to tell the other too.

Later that day in the library, Neville and Luna were doing their homework and Luna was telling Neville another story that her father had written in the Quibbler. Neville thought. _Why is it so hard to ask a girl that you really like to a ball?_ A tiny voice inside Neville said, _Is it because you're afraid of rejection and ruining your friendship, just like Ron. Well, it turned out Hermione did like Ron and now Ron's regretting not asking her sooner. You don't want to end up like Ron. Ron had spent years working up the nerve to ask Hermione out. You don't want to wait nearly that long to ask out Luna. You want to find out now. After all, you'll never know if Luna likes you if you don't ask her!_ Luna had just finished telling Neville the story and Neville grabbed the chance to ask her to the ball.

"Luna we need to talk." Neville said. _Uh oh. 'We need to talk' NEVER means anything good! _Luna thought. "Please don't interrupt me because I might chicken out. Luna, you're a great and beautiful girl, but I don't want us to be friends anymore," Luna looked like she was about to cry. Neville grabbed Luna's hands and said, " Luna, I want us to be more. Luna you're a beautiful girl and would you go to the Halloween ball with me?"

"Of course, I would love to go to the ball with you Neville!" Luna kissed him.

Unfortunately, they didn't see Madame Pince swooping in on them. "I WILL NOT HAVE STUDENTS DISPLAYING UNNECESSARY PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION HERE IN MY LIBRARY! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Madame Pince shooed them out of the library.

Neville and Luna quickly grabbed their things and left the library. Luna looked at her watch and said, "Neville, let's start heading to the Great Hall. Dinner starts in five minutes.

Harry just sat down on his seat when he spotted Ginny and Dean. They were holding hands as usual. Harry dreamed, as he often did now a days, that he was in Dean's position. Suddenly, a group of giggling girls (giggling girls always annoy Harry) stopped right behind him, one of the girls sat next to him. To Harry's horror, it was Romilda Vane. 

"Hi Harry. I'm Romilda Vane, do you remember me?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Um… yah I do and hi." _Great I bet she wants to go to the ball with me._

"Harry, are you going to the ball with anyone?"

"Um…no, why?

"Well I don't have a date either," Romilda said.

"Oh – I hope you find someone to go to the ball with." _Great, Romilda wants to go to the ball with me._

**Flashback**

"Love, will you go to the ball with me?" Dean asked Ginny.

"Of course love." Ginny replied and they start making out.

**End of Flashback**

Since when do they call each other 'love'? If Ginny loves Dean, then I'll never get a chance. I don't have a date so I might as will go with Romilda, it's just a dance after all, it's not like I'm going to ask her to marry me.

"But there's only one person that I want to go to the ball with." Romilda purred scouting close to Harry.

"Romilda, will you go to the ball with me?"

"I will," Romilda squealed and gave Harry a quick kiss. Romilda ran off to her friends.

"I can't believe you just did that mate." Ron told Harry.

"I don't want to go alone and the girl I want to ask already has a boyfriend. Besides it's just one ball." Harry replied.

"And who do you like?"

"No one."

"Come on mate, who do you like. If you don't tell me I'll find out myself one way or another."

"Ginny," Harry murmured.

"Who?"

"Ginny," Harry said a little louder.

"You like my sister?"

'Yeah, I do. Are you mad, Ron?"

Ron started laughing, "Are you kidding? I think you're the best person for her. You just better not hurt her, cause then you'll have her six brothers after you."

"Don't worry, I lost my chance with her, she's over me." Harry said sadly.

"Don't lose hope mate, don't lose hope."

"Look Romilda is trying her luck with Harry again. I swear that girl never gives up, how many times does he have to turn her down for her to realize he's not interested." Ginny told Dean.

"I agree with you, that girl does not take a hint." Dean replied.

"But there's only one person that I want to go to the ball with." Romilda purred. _What! She's practically sitting on my Harry's lap. What he doesn't like you Gin. Get a grip, besides you have Dean._

"Harry. Do you know if he'll go to the ball with me?"

"Yah, I think he will go will you." _What! _Ginny thought.

"Oh really?" Romilda asked breathlessly.

"Romilda, will you go to the ball with me?"

"I will," Romilda squealed and gave Harry a quick kiss. Romilda ran off to her friends. _Harry did **NOT**just ask that whore Romilda to the ball. And she did not just kiss him. Please tell me he didn't just ask that bitch to go out with him and let that her kiss him. We are supposed to be to together. I love him! The bitch will pay if it's the last thing I do. _Ginny thought angrily.

"Can you believe Harry just asked Romilda to the ball when he can have practically any girl in the whole school?"

"No, I can't, I really can't. Maybe he doesn't know he can have any girl, except you love." _No, he can have me if he wants to. But of course, I can't tell Dean._

"Right love," Ginny lied.

Dean kissed her.


	4. Halloween Ball Part I

**Disclaimer:**Wow! Did you know that I own Harry Potter? I know, I know, it's so amazing. So I present you with the fourth chapter of my loving seventh book. Aren't I so kind? BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I wake up and guess what? I don't own Harry Potter! I don't even know what the seventh book is call or who dies. So how can I own Harry Potter?

A/N: Just so you know, this is the first of two parts. I'm so sorry that I'm haven't been updating, but I've been super busy with everything and I thought I'll split this up so you'll have something to read. I also want you to know that I'm being really mean to Romilda in this chapter and she doesn't really act like herself. She acts kinda like Pansy, I'm sorry for those of you who don't like that. This Romilda was partly because of by beta FallenTears for without her helping me write this chapter, you'll have to wait a lot longer for my next update, if I didn't abandon the story altogether. I so sorry for the long wait and I hope that I'll be faster in the future. Now without further ado, I present you the long awaited chapter four! Lol : ),

** Love Keeps Us Going **  
Chapter Four: Halloween Ball Part I

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking when suddenly Hermione jumped up and said "Damn!" and started running toward the staircases to the girls' dormitry.

"Mione, why the sudden rush?" A very confused Ron asked.

"I have to get ready for the ball."

"Why? It's only 4:30 P.M. The ball isn't for another few hours!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's not _a few hours_ it's only _two and a half hours_ away. Just because you boys don't care how you look and get ready in ten minutes doesn't mean I don't want to look nice!"

"But love, you look beautiful just the way you are!"

"Thanks love, but bye. I'm still going."

"Harry. What is it with girls and taking hours to get ready?"

"Dunno. Anyways, I'm Quidditch captain this year. Are you trying out?"

"Yeah, I think I'll try for the keeper position."

"Good luck mate."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile in the sixth year girls dormitory Ginny and Hermione were sitting on Hermione's four poster bed, painting their nails and chatting. Ginny had decided to get ready with Hermione.

Ginny told Hermione, "You're so lucky that you get to go to the ball with Ron."

"But you're going with your boyfriend Dean."

"Please! You of all people should know that I'm in love with Harry, not Dean."

"I know, but look on the bright side, Harry's been staring at you a lot lately."

"Really, Mione?!?! You know he only thinks of me as Ron's little sister."

"No, he doesn't. Like that day when we went to Hogsmeade and you were wearing that halter and slim-fitting jeans, he was so staring at you."

"I can't believe it. What if Harry actually _likes_ me?!?! Oh, but wait. Harry is going to the fucking ball with that bitch Romilda! I can't believe he asked her to the ball!" Ginny said slamming her hand on Hermione's bed.

"Whoa, Gin! Careful or you'll ruin your lovely French manicured nails. And I really think Harry likes you. I think the only reason that Harry asked Romilda was because she was the first girl that seemed interested to go with him. I bet he would have asked you out had you not be dating Dean and agreed to the ball with him." Hermione reassured Ginny.

"What you said makes sense, but Harry could have gotten just about any girl in the whole of Hogwarts to go to the ball with him, minus the Slytherins of course, and he has to choose Romilda of all the people he could have chosen!" Ginny screamed.

"Remember this Ginny. Romilda was the first one to ask Harry to the ball after Dean asked you." Hermione said, "Did you even know that we were in the common when Dean asked you and Harry took a depressed expression after Dean asked you? I bet he was clinging on to the tiny strand of hope, however unlikely it may be, that you and Dean will break up. Are you aware that plenty of girls asked Harry before Dean asked you, many of them were decent girls, and he rejected them all, but after Dean asked you, Harry just took the first girl that asked him and it happened to be Romilda?" 

"Fine, fine, but let's finish getting ready, we still have a lot to do." Ginny said, "Oh, and what's that spell that dried our nail polish again was?"

"_Encaustique sécher_" (A/N: means polish dry in French.)

"Okay, thanks."

30 minutes before the ball…

"Come on Harry, we should start to get ready," Ron said.

"Okay."

10 minutes before the ball…

Harry in dark green dress robes and Ron in midnight black dress were ready and headed down to the common room. Five minutes later, Ginny and Hermione came down.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he watched the beauty descending down the stairs. Ginny was wearing a gorgeous black strapless gown with a plunging V-neck that reached to just above her belly button. The gown looked wonderful on her. Hermione was wearing a red halter gown. But Harry's eyes were only on Ginny. He thought, _I really wish I was going to this ball with Ginny instead of Romilda. _

Just then, Ginny was walking toward him and Ron.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked Ron and Harry.

"Ginvera Molly Weasley change right NOW! Who the hell do you think you are to wear a dress like-like-like that for the whole school to see?" Ron screamed. Ginny's eyes flared, you could see the anger in them.

"But I think it looks good on me, anyways, you would think it looked good if Hermione was wearing this! I'm only ten months younger than you and I'm much more mature than you so you better watch what you say cause you can't tell me what to do!" Ginny screamed.

Then she asked Harry, "What do you think Harry?"

"I think the dress looks gorgeous on you," Harry replied.

"Thank you," and then, Ginny left in a huff and went to find Dean.

"You only said that because you like her!" Ron said to Harry.

"No, I really DO think she looks gorgeous in that dress and you know what, I think that Ginny was right, you wouldn't have asked Hermione to change if she came down wearing that dress, you would have thought that she looked gorgeous. You have to admit, that the dress does look gorgeous on Ginny," Harry retorted.

"Yeah, whatever," Ron said.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, having just walked toward the boys.

"Nothing. It's just that Harry's in love with my baby sister, but she's with Dean," Ron replied with a shrug.

"Well, I better go and see Romilda," Harry said glumly.

"Good luck," Ron and Hermione said.

"Harry," Romilda gushed when she saw him.

"I'm so glad that you made it!" Romilda squealed, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him into the Great Hall.

"You look-AAAHHH!" Romilda couldn't contain her excitement. In her excitement, she tripped over her dress robes which looked like a ugly wedding dress. It was a ugly off white and had a train so long that twenty people could fit comfortably on it. Harry couldn't help but think that Romilda expected Harry to propose to her that very moment. He shuddered at the thought.

"Um…don't you think you're dress is a bit long?" Harry asked nervously. "Not at all! My mother's was fifty feet long and five feet wide." Romilda said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um…we're NOT getting married!" Harry exclaimed.

"We're NOT?!?!" Romilda yelled flabbergasted. She sniffed and before Harry knew it, she was sobbing on his shoulder.

Unfortunately, this is when Ginny and Dean chose to walk in. Ginny saw Romilda on Harry, and ran out of the room.

"Romilda…" Harry began, trying to push her off, but she just clung on harder. "Notice anything odd here?" Harry asked.

"Not at all," was the muffled reply.

"I really hate to be the one to break it to you, but I don't appreciate you touching me."

"You don't?" Romilda asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. I NEVER wanted to go out with you in the first place. I don't know what on earth made me ask you, but I don't like you.

"You must be joking, you were flirting right back with me," Romilda replied in her usual superior way.

By now the whole hall was watching.

"I know and I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work out."

"FINE!" Romilda screamed storming out of the hall.

"Harry!" Dean yelled, "How DARE you be so rude to an ANGEL!"

"WHAT!" Ginny yelled and started to storm out of the Great Hall, but then she changed her mind, turned, and slapped Dean hard across his face. Then, she started to storm out of the Great Hall.

"Ginny," Dean yelled, "Come back!"

Ginny turned and yelled, "You wish you great pain in the ass."

But, Harry had caught up with her in that time. He gently turned her around and placed a soft kiss on her lips and said, "I've been meaning to do that for what seems like forever."

Ginny kissed him back and replied, "Me too."

Everyone was gaping at them. Some were so glad that they were finally together, but others were green with envy because they had a secret or not so secret crush on either Ginny or Harry. However, Harry broke the silence when he asked Ginny,

"Would you like to dance?" The noise level instantly rose again in the Hall. With people gossiping about the new couple.

Hermione and Ron were staring at Harry and Ginny. They were both so pleased that they were finally together.

"Wow, that was about time." They said in unison.

I would like to thank FallenTears once again for helping me complete this chapter. Please read and review for her stories and mine too. Thanks.  
Belle


	5. Halloween Ball Part II

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. All that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own 'Before Your Love' which is by Kelly Clarkson.

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, but I submitted a one-shot, "The Letter" before I finished this. It's a Lily and James one-shot, but please still read and review it.

** Love Keeps Us Going **  
Chapter Five: Halloween Ball Part II

Harry and Ginny 8:00 P.M.

As so as they could, the new couple left the Great Hall and went outside into the Hogwarts ground. A velvety black night sky filled with twinkling stars shining as brightly as ever topped the ground. They went to sit by the lake which looked so beautiful with the night's sky reflecting in it.

"Ginny, I'm so glad that you never gave up on me. I wish that I could have realized that I loved you a long time ago." Harry told Ginny, taking her small delicate hands in his bigger ones.

"I agree with you, but, it was worth the wait," Ginny replied with a smile, "I love you too, Harry, I think I always have. But, bloody hell, why on earth did _you_ ask Romilda to the ball and _flirt_ with her?"

"Ouch! I'm sorry, but I heard Thomas ask you earlier that day and I got very depressed despite the fact that I knew you were going to go together. I guess I just snapped and Romilda was the first one to ask me after that. I hope that you can forgive me love." Harry replied, nervous as to what Ginny was going to say.

"Oh, I guess I can make sense in that, even though I can't believe you picked Romilda Vane. You had probably had just about any girl in the whole school," Ginny exclaimed.

"Umm... I didn't know that," Harry told Ginny shocked, "Let's not talk about Romilda."

"Kay, Harry."

"You no, you look absolutely gorgeous today."

"Thanks, darling," said Ginny blushing furiously.

"Love, you look like an angel. For all I know, you might be an angel." Before Ginny could blush anymore, Harry kissed her again.

After that, the couple just sat and talked about random things for a while.

Ron and Hermione 8:00 P.M.

Meanwhile... Ron and Hermione discussed the unexpected, yet satisfying events that happened that night so far.

"Where did they go?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I dunno, but I think they went outside to the grounds," Hermione replied.

"They went where? We better go check on them," Ron said, ready to head out.

"Why? Do you not trust Harry because you should be able to trust your best friend."

"Love, it's not Harry that I don't trust, it's Ginny."

"Love, I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want Ginny to believe that you don't trust her, which is never good. You of all people should know her temper."

"I guess Mione, but how about just one little peek to check on her?"

"No Ronald, if you do that, I'll tell Ginny myself what you did. Besides, haven't you ever heard of privacy"

"Fine, love. Do you want to dance?"

"It would be my pleasure Ron."

Great Hall 8:00 P.M.

"Did you hear... Did you see..." Rumors about the new couple flew across the Great Hall. Some couldn't believe that they lost one of their most eligible bachelor (A/N: lol), but most guessed that they would get together sooner or later, some were just upset that it was sooner rather then later.

"It's about time that they got together," Lavender told Parvati.

"I agree, but too bad because he is one of the hottest guys here at Hogwarts," Parvati said disappointed.

"Yeah, whatever you do have a boyfriend. Now, I can't believe Harry asked Romilda. I mean she is so desperate! She wore a bloody WEDDING dress to the ball. Merlin, who does that!" Lavender screeched.

"Yeah, Lavender, you're right, no one in their right mind would do that," Parvati started to giggle, "Yet, Harry still asked her out in the first place."

"I guess you're right. Let's go find Terry and Seamus." Lavender replied. (A/N: Lavender Brown is dating Seamus Finnegan and Parvati Patil is dating Terry Boot.) The two girls when to find their dates who were talking to each other and the two couples went to the dance floor to dance.

"Harry, do you want to go back to the Great Hall, I'm starting to get hungry," Ginny finally asked.

"It's fine by me, love, but it's so nice out here now."

"Harry, I agree, but my stomach doesn't."

"Yeah, I guess we should go back, Ron probably also wondering where we are."

"Damn! My brothers are way too overprotective of me."

"Love, I know, but remember that they love you."

"I guess," said Ginny as the new couple walked back to the castle, holding hands as they walked.

When they got back to the Great Hall, Hermione engulfed Ginny in a hug and said:

"Gin, I haven't had a chance to congratulate you yet!"

"Mione, its fine." Ginny said slightly amused. Then Hermione turn and engulfed Harry in a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're finally together."

"Me too, mate," Ron said.

"Thanks Ron, Mione," said Harry. The four of them found a table and started to eat.

_A couple of hours later..._

The DJ suddenly announced that there would be one last song before the end of the ball, song started to play.

"Isn't that 'Before Your Love' by that muggle singer Kelly Clarkson?" Asked Ginny.

"Yeah, it is," replied Hermione.

"Love, would you like to dance?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I'd love too."

_I wonder how I ever make it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized_

I'd never live  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived...  
Before your love

I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I dont know how  
I'd survive without your kiss  
Cuz you've given me  
A reason to exist

I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived... before your love  
I'd never lived... Before your love

And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you've breathed your love into me just in time  
I'd never lived   
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived  
I'd never lived  
Before!...  
Your!!...  
Love!!!...  


"Thanks Harry, I had a great time tonight and I'm so glad that we're finally together." Ginny told Harry as they parted before the separate dormitories.

"Me too, love, sweet dreams."

"You too, love."

**  
A/N: Please read and review "The Letter," it's a Lily and James one-shot, but please still read and review it. "Before Your Love" is by Kelly Clarkson, not by me. I've gotten a trully pathetic amount of reviews for getting almost 1000 reads, so please, please review.**


	6. Qudditch Tryouts

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Love Keeps Us Going **  
Chapter Six: Qudditch Tryouts

That night, both Harry and Ginny slept very well knowing that they'd be able to see each other again the next morning.

The next morning, Hogwarts was buzzing with gossip about what happened at the ball. The center of gossip was of course Harry and Ginny. After all, Harry's the most sought after male at Hogwarts and Ginny the most sought after female. Many were disappointed that they were both taken. Sure, they've both dated others before, but this relationship seemed very serious.

When Harry and Ginny came down to the common, they were instantly met with words of congratulations and looks of envy, though everyone had to secretly admit that they _were_ the hottest couple in the school. Harry and Ginny's switching of partners for each other was of course the major topic of conversation that day, along with the actual ball itself and surprisingly or should I say not surprisingly, Romilda's _wonderful_ wedding dress and how stupid she looked.

Harry pulled Ginny close to him and whispered, "Do you want to go outside to the grounds?"

"I would love to," Ginny replied, also whispering.

When Harry and Ginny stepped out of the castle, Harry immediately said, "Damn it Gin, why does everyone always hound me and talk about me? Wait- don't tell me, it's because I'm the famous Harry Potter! "

"HARRY! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE FRUSHTRATED, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM AT ME!" Ginny screamed before bursting into tears. It killed Harry to see Ginny cry like that, he quickly replied.

"I'm so sorry Gin, it's just that I was so frustrated, but I know that that's no excuse. I hope you could forgive me."

"I will Harry, but please try to remember to not do that again." Ginny told Harry. She honestly felt bad for Harry, but, Harry had no right to scream at her about that.

"Would you like to go for a walk Gin?" Harry asked.

"I would love one as long as you don't yell at me again," Ginny replied, she was just a bit timid.

"I promise Gin," Harry reassured Ginny.

By the time that Harry and Ginny finally headed past the great oak doors, it was already lunch time.

"Blimy, Gin, can you believe that it's already time for lunch?"

"Really Harry? No wonder I was feeling so hungry." Ginny said, as if on cue, Ginny's stomach grumbled a little.

"Wow, Gin, you must really be hungry," Harry said laughing slightly.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Ginny said looking offended.

"You have to admit that it was a little funny," Harry replied. With that Ginny slapped him teasingly and started to storm to the Great Hall when Harry grabbed her and kissed her.

"Do you think that you could find it in your heart to forgive me?" Harry said with a completely straight face.

"Oh, I dunno," she said slightly teasingly.

"Please," Harry said.

"Fine Harry, I think I will." And with that, Ginny kissed Harry this time.

When they enter to the Great Hall, they immediately spotted Ron and Hermione about to eat and went to sit with them. The four exchanged greetings and dug in!

About five minutes into the meal, Ron asked Harry,

"Harry, have you decided when you'll have the Qudditch Tryouts?"

"Oh Merlin! I can't believe that I forgot with all that has been going on!" Harry exclaimed.

"Really? I thought that Qudditch was one of the most important things to you." Hermione couldn't help but add.

"It is after a bunch of things, but we've been really busy lately, and I completely forgot." Harry couldn't help but be a little exasperated with Hermione.

"Fine!" Hermione retorted.

"Anyway, what day is it?" Harry asked.

"Monday hun," Ginny told him.

"Oh, okay, so how 'bout at Saturday? That way I'll be able to post the results on Sunday."

"That'll be great!" Ron and Ginny exclaimed in unison.

After breakfast, on the morning of the trials, Harry wished Ron and Ginny good luck before he headed down to the Qudditch pitch where he still had a few things that he needed to do before the tryouts started.

When Harry can back out, he saw to his shock that there were about fifty people trying out. Some weren't even in Gryffindor!

"Okay everyone who isn't in Gryffindor leave _now_" Harry yelled. That 'command' got rid of about twenty people.

"So everyone, give me three laps, and only the best fifteen will get to stay. Oh and, NO CHEATING!" After everyone did three laps, Ginny, Ron, Katie Bell, and Seamus were still there.

"Keepers over here, chasers over here, and beaters over here," Harry told everyone that was left. There were nine Chaser hopefuls, two keeper hopefuls and four beater hopefuls. Harry organized the Chasers into groups of four and assigned one keeper to each group. Each chaser was supposed to try to score three times, each group had an end of the field.

As for the beater, they went after the keepers and chasers finished. The beaters were supposed to beat balls that Harry charmed to fly to them and see how many they could hit, there were a total of twenty balls for each person.

After the tryouts, Harry felt very excited. They were going to have a top of the notch team this year and Harry couldn't wait to see how well everyone will work together.

The next morning Harry posted the results on the bulletin board and in a matter of seconds, had a crowd surround him. He saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny by the fireplace and went up to them.

"So who made it Harry?" Ron asked.

"You'll have to find out for yourself," Harry replied.

"Fine!" And Ron stood on tipy-toes again and saw…  
**  
A/N: **Ha, my first real cliffy! Just so you know, I put off doing my homework you give you this so don't complain. Oh and consider this to be kind of a Thanksgiving present. (Sorry if it doesn't get validated in time.)  
Lastly, I know that it is a little fast pased, but I wanted to give this to you as soo as possible and I promise that I'll eventually edit this.  
Love, Leah  
P.S. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I beg of you to review, you don't know how much I appreciate my reviews.


End file.
